


Welcome to Erebor

by ValkyrieSigyn



Series: What happens in Dublin [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hand Jobs, I've had too much fun, Mentioning of how Smaug Azog and Bolg died, Naughty Thorin, Oral Sex, Party, Yes I'm brutal, and i like it, bathroom snogging, naughty reader, post-quest in a modern setting, swallowing cum, well and Thorin being a gentleman, you didn't see that coming did you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieSigyn/pseuds/ValkyrieSigyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, I couldn't just leave Thorin and reader. So, to my sweet and gentle readers; there's more to come. Much more. I just need time to write everything xD</p><p>So, in this chapter they go to a party, and I use this party to start introducing you to my modern head canon and what I think Erebor could have been in a modern setting. Yes, you also get to know how some certain villains passed away, in glorious ways. I might change their deaths if I come up with something better lol.<br/>And yes, this chapter turned out so long I had to split it in two. So there is more coming up pretty soon :P</p><p>And this chapter is a delayed birthday present for the always awesome IngvildSchage, my favourite perv :3 I hope you're happy! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Erebor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IngvildSchage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngvildSchage/gifts).



You checked your makeup in the mirror a last time and corrected the dress. You couldn’t believe you had said yes to this invitation. “Alex, are we crazy?” you asked as you added some red lipgloss on the lipstick you were wearing.

“Saying yes to an invitation from two guys we fucked, to a celebration for something annual I didn’t get, because we like to dance? A little bit crazy, yes.” Alex shrugged her shoulders. “Damn, that red lipstick is just perfect to that dress.”

You looked in the mirror again; you had to admit it, she had a point. Red lipstick to a black dress with lingerie arms gave an impression of class without being tacky. “Better hope Thorin likes it!” you grinned as you quickly fixed your hair by laying it backwards, and the locks around your face collected at the crown and locked there with a pin.

“You probably won’t make it to the party before he has been all over you.” Alex giggled. “I hope Fili like smoky eyes…” Alex said as she finished her makeup.

“I’m sure he’ll like it. You’re quite hot, if I dare say so!” you winked to her. “What kind of celebration was this?”

“Fili said it’s something they’ve been arranging for 3 years now, and this year it was even bigger than before because they had restored something back to what it used to be.” Alex said and added the mascara. “If I got Fili right; Erebor is one of the suburbs, and his family has for a long time been considered a good family, doing well in local politics and such, and 150 years ago they established some sort of industry there. I think it was iron or something, it kept the people in the suburb with work and income, and they seemed to be very popular.

Everything went well, until Thorin and Fili’s grandfather lost control of it, so the industry was, in a very shady and most likely illegal way, bought by foreigners and the production moved to Asia, because it’s cheaper. Many families lost their income, and even Fili’s family had to move away for some time, living here and there. 14 years ago, I think it was.

But 4 years ago, Thorin and a group of loyal relatives, managed to win back Erebor Industries after a rather wild trial, and the suburb is now full of families again, as the industry is back and running, and they have even rebuilt some of the apartment buildings. And many of these families are so grateful that they have arranged an yearly party to celebrate the victory in the trial and therefore the re-uniting of many split families. Earlier today, they’ve had a more… child-friendly celebration, but tonight there will be a proper party.”

“Wow, so that’s the story behind this?” you said, wondering why you hadn’t asked Thorin about the story behind this annual celebration – suddenly you worried if you might have disappointed him with it, that he had expected you to ask. You thought you’d better do it as they picked you up, or try to fish it out in any other ways. Then, you remembered something. “Once he mentioned a grandfather that sort of lost it. He described it as nails loosening. Do you think… it’s a part of this story?”

“Might be. I haven’t dared digging too much.” Alex shrugged her shoulders.

“Me neither…” you sighed. “

“Do you think that Fili and Thorin are sort of… upper class?” Alex asked curiously. “If so, I might be fleeing, I’m just a mere worker girl!”

“Well, Thorin’s house looked like a ghost from the 1940’s, a wonder it wasn’t moldy or anything. He must have been picky on keeping it up to standards.” You chuckled.

“You’re right, he would most likely have a fancy home if he was rich, not something as normal as a small house.” Alex shrugged her shoulders. “Fili’s apartment wasn’t much to speak of either, quite simple. Well, I think I’m ready now!”

“Open a bottle of wine while we wait?” you suggested, and by Alex’s grin to judge, your suggestion was most welcome.

You had just finished a glass of wine each as somebody knocked on your hotel room’s door. You quickly got up, and as expected, Thorin and Fili stood in the hall, both dressed for the night. You loved Thorin’s combination of dark trousers and midnight blue shirt, and Fili’s choice of dark trousers and dark burgundy shirt was something that definitely suited him well. Both seemed to have left the hairbands as home, as their hair was rather free, compared to yours.

“Welcome to our little cave!” you smiled and welcomed them in.

“Wine?” Alex grinned as she had filled her glass again.

“Why not, we are early anyways.” Thorin smiled and sat down the edge of your bed, and you poured a glass of wine for both him and Fili.

“So, what exactly is going to happen tonight?” you asked curiously as you sat down beside him on the bed.

“I don’t know myself.” Thorin snickered. “They say they have great plans, I just hope they don’t tear the whole place down… I will be happy with some drinks, good music and people having a _little_ bit of dignity.”

“Well Thorin, they know you can be quite a grump, so I don’t think they will challenge destiny.” Fili chuckled. “And you two, lovely ladies, are about to experience the best social event in Dublin!”

You looked at him while he drank some of the wine; you couldn’t help it, but you were sure you sensed pride. It was strange, you had never seen something like this in someone. These two cousins fascinated you as much as they sometimes confused you; the story you just had heard sounded more like a family saga than anything, a classic tv-show, yet, you wanted to find out instead of just shrugging it off.

Soon you left the hotel room and got into the car, a nice van of sorts with good and comfortable seats; in there, Thorin opened a bottle of beer for you, and you gladly leant into his side to enjoy the drink as he embraced you. Fili and Alex seemed to be in their own little world as they joked and giggled over stories they shared. You watched with amusement, wondering if Alex was truly falling for a man they met just a few days ago.

“Are you nervous?” Thorin asked low and pulled you out of the trail of thoughts.

“Why?” you asked back before you had understood what he meant.

“You’re so silent.” He chuckled and let a hand caress your hair.

“No, I was just thinking!” you smiled and looked at him. “It happens.”

Thorin laughed warmly before he asked you again. “What were you thinking of?”

“What are we going to? I’ve never heard of Erebor before, and now I’m going there with my friend and two men I’ve known for 5 days. I didn’t expect my holiday to take this turn; I expected to walk around in the city, eat lunch at coffee shops and spend the evenings in pubs after visiting different attractions.” You smiled. “Not that I complain, but it certainly gives a perspective on how unpredictable life is.”

“You will get to see more of that when we get to where we are going.” Thorin smiled and lifted your chin with a finger. “Life is unpredictable. Those who will be there has gotten their life turned upside down twice; first for the worse, then, hopefully, for the better. And that is what we are celebrating today; the twists of life.”

“You almost sounded philosophic, Mr. Oakenshield.” You said low with a lifted eyebrow before you smiled and kissed him.

…

“Then we’re here, my ladies!” Fili grinned as the car stopped; you hadn’t noticed where you were driving, but as you looked out, you saw that you were standing in front of some sort of hall, and a few hundred metres away you could see some industry buildings.

“Is that Erebor Industries?” you asked as you stepped out.

“It is.” Thorin said and laid a hand on your waist. “And this is our exhibition halls, perfect for occasions like these, not only to show our wares to potential buyers.”

“Brilliant!” Alex grinned as she walked past you, Fili with his arm around her shoulders, as if he wanted to show off his company for the night.

Thorin looked at you and chuckled before you followed the two first. There were some guards, and you were glad – if this was supposed to be more of a private party for invited guests, it would be impossible to keep it that way without guards. They certainly made you feel safer, and soon you entered a world you had never seen before.

The hall was large, but still with a warm and welcoming atmosphere, you heard music coming from a secluded room by the other end, probably the music was a lot louder there, while here at this end, there were many tables and chairs around. There had been made a bar, and there seemed to be some food served as well.

“I see Nori, Dori and Ori has gone over themselves this year. To have the possibility to buy some food during the night is absolutely welcome!” Thorin grinned.

“Do I spot… a pig? Roasted pig over the fire?” you said, knowing you would have at least a portion of that.

“Bombur makes the best roasted pork in all of Dublin and the areas around.” Thorin grinned. “Seems like he’s also got some other varieties of barbeque meals.”

“Now this is not like the parties I’ve been on. They don’t even serve food! Maybe some luke warm hot dogs…”

“I pity you” Thorin chuckled and you headed for the bar.

…

You had been busy dancing for the last half hour as you had a break to get yourself another beer. As you took the first sip and enjoyed the cold liquid, you noticed three familiar faces; you were sure you had seen them before… Maybe they were Thorin’s friends that you met at the pub?

Before you had thought it twice, one of them spotted you and waved you over. You walked over to them, and immediately one of them patted your shoulder. “Good to see ya again, lass!” he chuckled. “Didn’t expect to see ya again here?”

“No, Thorin invited me.” You said, glad they couldn’t see your blushing cheeks in the dim light; you had no idea on how much you could tell or how much they knew.

“Dwalin, if I remember correctly, she was a brilliant company in the pub a few days ago.” One of the others chuckled. Was it… Bofur? Something like that.

“I heard so.” The third said and grinned.

“Oh shut yp Kili, ye were too busy running after the ladies to even remember who you originally spent the night with.” Dwalin said with a lifted eyebrow. Bofur laughed loudly and you couldn’t help but giggle. “So, Thorin invited you?”

“Yeah, he’s been a really nice guy these days, telling me and my friend about good places to go and see. I was surprised myself, I didn’t expect an invitation to this.” You said and looked around, noticing you were getting a bit tipsy. “This is wild, when he said an annual celebration, I expected something we have in my hometown, with max 60 people and a bonfire, and instead I got something that looks more like a festival! I love it!”

“4 years ago I had no idea that this would be the result of what I signed up for.” Bofur smiled. “I hoped to get me and my father’s job back, I had not expected our project to be saluted like this!”

Saluted? Was that why a certain group seemed to be quite respected by the others? You had noticed how people seemed to appreciate Thorin’s presence, and once people got to know that you were his company for the right, you got the same treatment.

“So, what kind of project? I’ve just got to hear a little of it. I have a feeling it’s a long story.” You asked curiously.

“Seems like you will need another night out with Thorin to get the entire story.” Kili winked, for then being distracted as a woman with long, red hair walked by. “Excuse me, I promised Tauriel a dance…”

“If Thorin saw that, he would probably look rather annoyed…” Dwalin chuckled.

“Why so?” you knew you were asking a lot, but this was all new to you.

“You see that fellow over there?” Dwalin laid an arm around your shoulder and pointed at a tall man standing by a water station and chatting with somebody; what made him easy to spot, was his long, blonde hair and his height. “Thranduil. You probably know that Erebor Industries was a great brand, known for the production of fine iron-wares and decoration, down to the smallest details, like car designs and such. He was one of the best customers; rich and with a sense of details. But as you know, Thror lost control of the industries in a period of bad economics, and Smaug bought it up, and Thranduil never got what he paid for. On one side, Thror could not be blamed for what Smaug did. On the other hand… I would have been pissed too if I lost a veteran car from 1934 when all it needed was refreshment of some details and new mirrors, latest with unique design.”

“Oh… And, how is Tauriel involved in this?” you asked, fascinated for each more detail of the story you got to hear.

“She’s one of Thranduil’s top leaders.” Bofur said. “He runs a lawyer company, Greenwood Lawyers, and neither he nor Thorin was especially happy when she and Kili started to throw looks at each other as we ran the project ‘Conquest for Erebor’. The timing was rather… bad. Especially when Thranduil’s son Legolas is so protective of her.”

“A proper threeway drama?” you chuckled.

“You could put it that way. Especially when an old enemy of Thorin’s family shows up to make a mess, Azog.” Dwalin said and shrugged his shoulders.

“Where is he now? Or this Smaug?”

“Some are saying they are sleeping with the fishes. At least I know Azog’s son Bolg is doing so, thanks to Leg-Leg.” Dwalin said and took a sip of beer.

Wait, what – had somebody died over this? You suddenly felt like running out, but just then a warm hand rested on your waist and a pair of soft lips kissed your neck, beard tickling your skin gently. “I was looking for you.” Thorin smiled and looked down on you.

“Oh, I just found some other friends from the pub.” You smiled to him and drank more of your beer.

“Relax, we were keeping her safe.” Bofur winked and laid a hand on Dwalin’s shoulder and left.

As they left, you decided to ask Thorin. “Maybe Dwalin just pulled a lousy joke, but I have to be sure. He speaked of Azog, Smaug and Bolg sleeping with the fishes, thanks to Legolas. What did he mean?”

“Oh, that.” Thorin said and sighed. “It was a series of rather… unfortunate events.”

“Please explain, because the thought of dating a serial killer is rather freaky.” You said with a nervous smile.

“No, not that bad.” Thorin chuckled. “As the trial started, Smaug did a few stupid moves, like polluting a river. In order to stop it, Bard took actions, and unfortunately that led to Smaug’s own bullet backfiring against a metal plate Bard defended himself with.”

“Auch…” well, an accident. Quite stupid accident too. “Who’s Bard?”

“A fisherman, leader of the fisherman community in Dublin.” Thorin said and took a sip. “And Azog and Bolg… What can I say… Underground rats, living in a mafia-like community. They had used these buildings while they stood empty to store away stuff that nobody should know about, like illegal weapons, drugs, … It was a mess. So of course, they tried to stop us. Legolas ended up killing Bolg in self-defence after Bolg had attacked Kili and Tauriel.”

“Ah, that makes sense. And what about Azog?”

Thorin looked like he hesitated, but he drew a deep breath and continued. “He tried to smear my brain over the walls. I woke up as he put the gun against my head; I was just taking a nap on the bed and he had sneaked in through a window. A good thing I have quick reflexes and pushed the gun out of his hand. I got a knife in my shoulder instead, and after some struggling I realized I wouldn’t get out alive, so… as I found his gun again under a chair I did what I had to. I didn’t plan on killing him, just… immobilize him.” He sighed and took another sip of his beer. “I tried to keep him alive until the ambulance came, but he died on the way to the hospital. Well, good riddance anyway, he never did anything good.” The last was said with a bitter tone, and you had a feeling that there was more about the matter, but you didn’t want to chase it anymore tonight.

“Thorin, I still don’t think of you as a murderer.” You said and caressed his cheek. “Sometimes self-defence end that way.”

“I’m glad you think so.” He sighed and there was a small smile on his lips.

“Come here…” you smiled and embraced him for a hug, careful to not spill the beer. “Know that I admire you for all you’ve done.”

Thorin held his arms around you and held you close, and you felt butterflies flap as you shared this moment; he had showed you so much trust with telling his story, and he seemed so grateful. The story no longer upset you, as you were starting to understand the things that had led to this day.

…

“Thorin, I seriously need to sit down for a moment.” You laughed after the last dance. “I’m not used to dancing this much!”

“Those heels doesn’t help either.” He joked as he led you off from the dancefloor. You found a free table and you were quick to sit down, and hardly noticed that Thorin disappeared for two minutes. When he returned, he had a big glass of Coke and ice and gave it to you. “Forgive me, I had a few sips of it on the way here.”

“I can get over that.” You breathed after drinking half of the Coke.

“Thirsty?” he chuckled.

“Yes!” you sighed. “Damn, sometimes a cold Coke is the best thing you can get.”

“A Coke, the best thing? I’m almost disappointed here.” Thorin smirked.

“You naughty!” you grinned back. “Then, what do you think is the best thing?”

“Well, the best thing depends on the situation.” He said and lifted one eyebrow.

“In which I am totally right about the Coke.” You pointed out.

“But that might change later on…” Thorin continued and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, leaning slightly on the table.

“Suggestions are welcome, my dear.” You smiled and continued on your Coke.

“I’m not sure if my suggestion is appropriate to say out loud…” he sighed.

“Really? Why am I not shocked?” you giggled for then gasping as his hand slid up under the skirts of your dress. “Thorin, others can see!”

“It’s dark, and most people are too busy with their own stuff.” Thorin said low and made small patterns on the inside of your thighs, and you couldn’t resist as you were past the surprise of his move – you opened your legs wider up to him, and he accepted your invitation without hesitating.

His hand moved further up, and you fought to keep a straight face as you carefully slid closer to the edge of the chair to make things easier for him. You admired how he managed to keep his face straight, maybe because he seemed to be aware of something, but you guessed he paid attention to any by-passers. You fought to not make any sounds as his hand had slid under your lingerie and skilfully played with your clit, and you could feel your cheeks blushing more and more after every minute of this game.

Thorin leant closer to you and with a low and hopeful voice, he whispered in your ear. “Nobody in the bathrooms now, should we go there?”

“Now what makes the legendary Thorin Oakenshield want to bring a lady to the bathroom?” you grinned, quirking an eyebrow to him.

Thorin kissed your neck before he spoke lowly, yet clearly to your ear, his voice almost husky with desire and hope. “Because he desires her more than any other woman at this place and he can’t get enough of her.”

“Show me the way.” You smiled, and not even a minute later you had found an empty locker and closed the door. Thorin was quick to lock the door so seclude you from the party outside, and as your lips met in a hungry kiss, his hands slid down your waist and pulled you closer, the same move as earlier tonight when dancing, but this time with much more desire. Your hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer and you pressed your body against his, needing his warmth and presence.

“You make me feel so high, you have no idea.” He whispered as his hands slid under your dress so it was resting on your hips. His fingers drew patterns on your hips as he continued. “So tell me… how do you feel tonight?” at the last of the words, his hand slid down between your legs.

“Just as high as you” you breathed as you reached down to undo his belt buckle, needing him more than ever. A grin curled on your lips as you heard the hitch of breath as your hand cupped his balls and playfully massaged them in your palm. “And no-one else will know it, not until we leave this room with blushing cheeks.”

Thorin kissed your neck as you started to pump his shaft, and you loved the sensation of his warm breath on your skin while he kept teasing you. You made sure to use the pre-cum to make him even more aroused and sensitive, and you loved how it felt as if he was growing stone hard in your hand. With a grin you slid down his body, and you were even more encouraged as he looked at you with a desiring and expectant gaze.

The salty pre-cum turned you even more on, and it didn’t take long before you had much of his shaft in your mouth and sucked him with a steady and playful rhythm. Thorin carefully moved with, trying to hold back his moans, until he reached the point where he stopped you. “y/n, If you really want to swallow, I won’t stop you. But before that, there are a few things I’d like to do.”

“May I suggest to put the lid down there so you can sit down?” you grinned as you got up, and Thorin did as you said. With a playful look on his face, he gazed at you and you walked up to stand with your feet on each side of his, leaning over him as you straddled his lap. “I hope you don’t mind a ride?”

“Absolutely not…” he murmured as he buried his face in your cleavage and enjoyed the touch of your soft and warm skin.

“Make sure you are seated.” You grinned as you guided him to your entrance.

A gasp slipped from you as his shaft filled you again, and you started to ride him – slowly at first to give yourself a chance to get used to his size, but soon you found a rhythm that pleased you and kept teasing him. You were in full control, and you loved to see how he enjoyed it, and you hissed in pleasure as he had freed one of your breasts, and sucked and bit the nipple. It didn’t take long time before you both were lost in a trance of pleasure.

You got caught by surprise as he suddenly grabbed your hips firmly and guided you off him, but as curious you were, you followed his game. Your heart was already racing, but it couldn’t help but skip a beat as he turned you around and grabbed your hips. You arched your back as he entered you as to let him sink as deep inside you as possible, and you were too lost in the pleasure as his hand continued to please you to even think much of the fact that it was the first time in years since you had an affair over a toilet. He quickly picked up the pace, and he made sure to please your clit to keep you climbing. Soon he had you coming, and you fought to stay silent in case anybody were approaching the bathrooms. You arched your back even more as the waves of pleasure rolled over you, and Thorin held you there with slower yet hard thrusts as he kissed your neck and shoulders, his teeth scraping your skin.

As you landed, Thorin pulled out of you and murmured as he kissed his way down your back, both on bare skin and on the thin fabrics of your dress. “If you still want to suck me off, I’m ready.”

He didn’t have to ask you twice as you were already on your way down his body, your muscles still trembling after the orgasm, but you were too aroused. You enjoyed the taste of yourself on him as you took his shaft in your mouth, and you teased him with your tongue as you found the rhythm you knew would get him there.

This time he didn’t pull away as he was getting closer. Instead, his hands tangled in your hair, enjoying every move you made, and as your hand cupped his balls and carefully squeezed them, he let a long sigh of relief out. Soon you noticed how his legs tightened and you added some more friction by using your tongue, and it set him off; with a strangled groan he fired the load and you eagerly swallowed every drop of it as you followed his wave of pleasure.

Slowly his grip on your hair softened until he was caressing it and you let go of him. You got up on your feet and leant into his embrace. You smiled as you kissed his lips briefly before snugging back against his neck. “Salty.” You whispered.

Thorin chuckled heartily before he kissed your cheek. “You are awesome, have I ever told you that?”

“I’m awesome when I’m around other awesome people.” You smiled as you took a step back and straightened your dress. “Maybe we should get back?”

“I dare say so.”

Then a strange voice sounded from a few lockers down. “Do so, and I won’t have to know who you are!”

Thorin quickly closed his trousers and corrected his shirt before the two of you fled. Safely away from the bathroom, you both burst into laughter, wondering when the poor stranger entered the bathroom, and how much he had heard. With a hope to get safely away, you blended with the dancing people, dancing the last hours away with your new friends in Erebor.

 

*here you can dance the night away woho*

 

“Hey, come here.” Thorin said with a kind smile. “I’m tired of the night, so I will find the bed now. Do you want to follow me, or should I call for somebody to drive you back to your hotel?”

You looked at him, not sure if you agreed or not; damn, you were drunk and having a good time, but you knew it was getting late. And then it was Thorin, standing there and looking at you with that kind and welcoming smile that shone through that serious and beautiful face of his.

“Where do you sleep tonight?” you asked, struggling to keep your balance as your feet were tired and your head still swirling. Damn, you realized how drunk you were.

“I have a place just up the hill, I will spend the night there.” Thorin suggested.

“Yeah, show me the way!” you grinned and motioned to leave. Thorin shook his head as he chuckled and took you by your arm so you could walk steadily, and you felt quite excited as you followed him; would there be more than sleep happening in the bed? Or would you just fall asleep as you tended to when drinking this much? You couldn’t remember last time you drank so much, but on the other hand, you felt quite good. “Happy with the night?” you asked as you were outside the hall and walked up a road towards another building.

“Yeah, I can’t complain.” Thorin said, and you noticed that he was a bit drunk himself. You admired how steady he still seemed. “I hope you’ve had a good time as well.”

“I certainly have. Best party I’ve been to for ages.” You smiled, not able to see what kind of building you were approaching as it was dark and your eyes couldn’t adjust to the light properly.

“I’m glad to hear.” Thorin smiled, and soon you reached the entrance door. As you were inside, Thorin turned and locked the door and found a lantern to light the way.

“Poor electricity in here, or what?” you joked at the sight.

“Nah, the place is getting renovated, I didn’t plan on showing you how chaotic it looks right now.” Thorin chuckled and led you up a stair. In the dim light you could see plastic curtains, some stained with paint, and you started to wonder how big this place was. It couldn’t be a normal house, that was for sure!

As you made it to the second floor, Thorin took to the right and down the hall, and opened the door to a room. In there, he turned on the lights, and you were amazed as you realized how tall the ceiling was. “What is this place?” you breathed, wondering how this was possible.

“It’s my childhood home.” Thorin said as he put the lantern down and looked around with his hands in his pockets. “This used to be my bedroom until I was 17.It was when we moved from here. I renovated this room first, so I had somewhere to sleep while this project lasts.”

“Wow, I didn’t expect this…” you said low and looked around.

“I hope you still want to stay here for the night.” Thorin smiled and kissed your cheek before he headed off to the bed.

You followed and sat down beside him, wondering why he seemed more distant now. “Is there anything wrong, Thorin?”

“Why?” he asked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“You seem so… off… I thought that maybe you would be… You know, after our trip to the bathroom. Or I’m just terribly drunk and should keep my mouth closed to not make this awkward.” You said and shrugged your shoulders.

Thorin looked at you for a moment before it dawned on him. “I’m sorry if that’s what I made you feel, I didn’t mean for you to feel this way.” He said low and caressed your cheek. “Can I be fully honest so I don’t need to make up some lousy cover story?”

You had to laugh because of his honesty. “Go on, be honest.”

“We’re too drunk…” he sighed. “First of all, you’ve been drinking so much that its way too easy to do things you could regret. Look at me, I’m a drunk Irishman you met on your holiday – if we’re making it quite simple. I have a hope that you won’t leave me as just a memory. And with our intake of alcohol, something that starts nice can end up as a disappointment, or worse.”

“You’re afraid of hurting me in any way?” you asked, surprised by how reflected he was despite the steady drinking through the night.

“Yes. I’ve been there myself, that things didn’t turn out the way I hoped. And I have probably left a few with a feeling of doing a great mistake. And when we’ve been drinking this much, I would feel better if we just went to sleep together and cuddle instead.”

“So… it’s just not a fear of harming me, but also taking an advantage?” you asked, starting to understand.

“Yes.” Thorin said and looked at you with a look as if he begged to be understood while you remained silent for a few moments.

“Thorin, if all men were as reflected as you when drunk, party rapes wouldn’t be a problem.” You said and cupped his cheek. “At first I thought I would be insulted now, but… instead I find that I’m glad I’ve met you.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” He smiled and kissed you gently. “There have been a few that turned out to be insulted by this.”

“They can’t have realized what they threw away; a great lover and a gentleman.” You giggled and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Secondly, y/n…” he chuckled.

“Oh, there’s a second reason?” you asked with surprise.

“Yes, I said ‘first of all’, didn’t I?” he grinned playfully, before there was a tint of pink on his cheeks and you wondered what could make this man blush. “I’m afraid I’ve been drinking too much to get him up. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“You know, you could make your life simpler by just saying that first…” you said and shook your head as you tried to not laugh.

“That’s far more embarrassing to admit, my lady.” Thorin said and pointed at you with a finger, and you couldn’t keep yourself from laughing, and neither could he. “Come on, I was open towards you and this is what I get?”

“Don’t worry, we get it up tomorrow morning if our heads aren’t pounding!” you giggled as you dropped back on the bed.

“You are optimistic, I hear…” Thorin growled as he leant over you and kissed you. “And too wrapped in those layers of textiles…”

“Help me to get them off, so we can snuggle our divine bodies together.” You grinned and he didn’t hesitate. Soon you both laid naked together in the bed, just enjoying being close to someone as your hands drew lazy patterns over each other as you drifted off into sleep.


End file.
